Currently, there are mainly two manners of inputting an unlocking password to a terminal screen, one of which is to input a fixed number password, such as iphone, and the other one is to input a gesture sliding trajectory on a nine grid, such as an android phone with a touch screen.
In the foregoing two unlocking manners, unlocking passwords input by a user are both fixed passwords, that is, a fixed combination of numbers or a fixed gesture sliding trajectory on a nine grid. If another person sees a process in which a user inputs an unlocking password or inputs an unlocking sliding trajectory, the unlocking password for a mobile phone is exposed, which therefore cannot ensure the security of private information in the mobile phone of the user or information such as other stored important data.